We Promised
by Halfbreed741
Summary: Oneshot During Naruto's hokage ceremony, the ones he believed to be lost, and gone from his sight forever come into his life once more. All because of their promise to one another. Team7 in general


**We Promised**

"Now I know why you always came late everyday...Kakashi-san." The hooded figure said, not looking back.

"I can tell it's you. At least take off you hood and let me see your face." Kakashi said. The person slid the hood off while turning around, a smile on their face. The smile that he remember seeing in the days of team 7. Kakashi looked at the ghost of a smile as his eyes softened.

"That's not fair, I never got to see your face when I asked." The person said in a small voice, but he heard the mock in it.

"That's different. Why are you here? How are you here?" Kakashi asked, hesitantly taking a step forward.

"Hn. That's the greeting I get from coming back from the dead? I came to see my own grave, and to see that baka finally become hokage of course. I promised didn't I?"

"How did you survive?" Kakashi asked, tears, brimming in his visible eye. "Four years, no evidence, no clue..."

"Why, you scared that you finally went crazy?" The person laughed, a laugh he didn't hear for years. "Don't make that face I was only kidding. Besides, Sai can explain it for you."

"I want to hear it from your own mouth." Kakashi said, crossing his hands over his chest.

"Alright, but I'll explain after the ceremony ok; when everyone that I want to tell is in a secure location, so I don't have to repeat myself."

"Do you have any idea what we went through when Naruto and Sai told us what happened?" Kakashi said as he walked towards his ex-student.

"I have some idea, but no, not really. I'm...Sorry Kakashi-sensei." His former student murmured, a pained look expressed upon her face. Kakashi was now just in front of the person.

"I was barely able to take in the fact that another one of my important people was killed." Kakashi said in a tone that almost made his ex-student cry with regret. In the next second, the person was in Kakashi's embrace. The person could be imagining it, but by the small tremors felt, the person knew Kakashi was crying. For once in their whole entire time of knowing him, this was the first time the ex-student saw their former sensei crying.

"Don't worry Kakashi-sensei, I'll come back more often and visit. Now that Naruto's the hokage, he can accept us; probably with new identities even. It'll be fine." The student cooed, while patting Kakashi's back softly.

"Us?" Kakashi asked.

He felt his student nod. "Yup! Both me and Sasuke-kun will come back to the village soon."

"He's alive too?!" Kakashi said releasing his embrace to look at his ex-student with an utterly shocked expression. He just received a smile and nod in response.

"Well we should hurry! Naruto should be up on the hokage tower by now." The student said, putting the hood back over their head. "Sasuke-kun should be there by now. You at least shouldn't be late for this, this time." Kakashi then watched as his ex-student disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

**CEREMONY**

"I now show you Konoha's next hokage! The sixth hokage, Uzumaki Naruto!" Tsunade announced, as a round of cheers and applause erupted from the entire village.

There Naruto stood. His smile beaming in the sunlight. The traditional hokage garments covered his well known orange and black jumpsuit. His closest friends stood proudly behind him. From the rookie nine to Neji's team, they all smiles in Naruto's accomplished goal.

"Congratulations kid." Tsunade said, Naruto just scratched the back of his head laughing. Tsunade felt tears in her eyes as she gazed upon the necklace she'd giveing him years back. _"He did it. He finally became hokage."_ She thought as she stood behind him with the others. Sai and Kakashi walked up toward Naruto to personally congratulate him.

"Kakashi, Sai!" Naruto exclaimed, embracing the two at once.

"See, I told you one day I could do it!" naruto said pointing his fist toward his old teacher.

"If Jiraiya-sama was here, he would be proud of you." Kakashi said. Naruto's eyes glimmered for a second before smiling. "Thank you...I wish Sakura-chan and Sasuke were here to see this. They promised me..." Naruto said looking into the crowds of cheering people.

"Oh, they're here alright, dickless." Sai said, putting a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"Yeah I know. They'll always be with me." Naruto said looking up into the sky.

"Well isn't it rude to ignore them?" Kakashi asked.

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked.

"Eh hem."..."Dobe."...Naruto froze. He looked to Sai only to see him smiling a real smile, facing behind him. No one seemed to notice the two hooded figures behind the hokage.

"It too you long enough hag." Sai said.

"S-Sakura-chan?! Sasuke?!" Naruto exclaimed as the two took off their hoods.

"Well finding all the Akatsuki and Sound bases all around the shinobi nation takes a while you know." Sakura said smiling. Naruto finally broke out of his shock as he ran towards them.

_"They're alive! They're real! Please be real! Please!"_ Naruto thought before embracing the two.

"Stop it dobe, the whole village is looking." Sasuke said uncomfortably.

"Naruto, don't worry, we're real." Sakura said hugging he long missed friend.

"How is this possible?!" Naruto exclaimed. Everyone seemed to want to hear the answer as they kept themselves from welcoming the once thought to be dead comrades. Both Kakashi and Sai stood by their reunited team under the clear blue sky, in the warmth of the sun's rays.

"Because dobe..." Sasuke began with a smirk. Leaves blew by around them by a small gust of wind.

"...We promised." Sakura finished.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN:** This was suppose to be another ending to one of my stories (try to guess which XP), but seeing that I won't be using it, I decided to make this into a oneshot. Thank you for reading. Ja ne!


End file.
